Field of the Invention
The invention relates to extraction appliances for preparing drinks or likewise from an extraction material, for example ground coffee, which is contained in a capsule. In particular, it relates to a brewing module for an extraction appliance, as well as to an extraction appliance with such a brewing module.
Description of Related Art
Extraction appliances for preparing drinks or likewise from an extraction material which is present in a portion package amongst other things are known as coffee machines or espresso machines. In many corresponding systems, the portion packages are designed as capsules, in which the extraction material is sealed for example in an airtight manner. For extraction, the capsule is pierced, for example at two sides which are opposite to one another. An extraction fluid, generally hot water, is introduced at the first side. The extraction product is discharged from the capsule at the second side. This takes place in a so-called brewing module. Such a brewing module includes a brewing chamber, in which the capsule is received. Brewing modules, with which the capsule is inserted and the brewing chamber is closed, for example by way of an operating lever, are particularly popular, wherein the capsule is automatically removed from the brewing chamber after the brewing procedure on renewed opening of the brewing chamber, and ejected into a capsule container. Such brewing modules with an automatic capsule ejection are generally designed as horizontal brewing modules, i.e. the insertion of the capsule is effected from above, the closure of the brewing chamber is a horizontal relative movement of two brewing chamber parts, the brewing fluid flows essentially horizontally and the capsule container is arranged below the brewing chamber.
With brewing modules of this type, it should be ensured that the inserted capsule is held until the brewing chamber is closed, but that it drops downwards when the brewing chamber is opened again after the brewing process. WO 2008/014830 discloses a possible way as to how this can be accomplished for essentially beaker-like capsules with a laterally projecting collar. The brewing module, which is described there, has lateral holding arms on a brewing module part. First and second guiding grooves are formed in the holding arms. The collar is guided on both sides by the first guide grooves on insertion, wherein these first guide grooves include a limitation to the bottom, by way of which the inserted capsule is stopped. The holding arms are pivoted away to the side on closure of the brewing chamber, so that their connection to the capsule collar is completely released. The capsule is held in this condition by way of it being held in a beaker-like formation of the other brewing module part. The holding arms are pivoted back inwards on renewed opening of the brewing chamber, come into engagement with the capsule again and act as retrieval means, by way of a retrieval lug moving the capsule collar into the second guide grooves. These are open to the bottom, so that the capsule drops downward as soon as the brewing chamber is completely opened.
This solution necessitates a relatively pronounced lateral collar being present. Moreover, it is relatively intricate to realise.
EP 2 105 074 shows a brewing module with a positioning unit which likewise includes holding jaws that are connected and co-moved with the one brewing module part and are with guide grooves, by way of which the capsule collar is laterally guided on insertion. The guide grooves thereby form a guide channel, which is designed in a downwardly tapering manner and is designed in a clamping manner at the other end. On closure, the collar hits a holding edge of the other brewing part and as a result of this is bent over or creased over and thus released from the guide grooves. An undercut of the holding jaws assists the ejection of the capsule on opening the brewing chamber after the brewing procedure.
This solution too necessitates a relatively pronounced lateral collar, which must moreover be deformable in an axial direction. It is therefore not suited for all capsule types.